1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that performs a correction process on a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, for imaging apparatuses that capture moving images a technique has been developed so that an image signal can be processed while a predetermined frame rate is maintained. There is a known method that uses software to process a moving image signal after it has been processed using hardware. Accordingly, the number of times a memory expansion process is carried out may be suppressed to a minimum to reduce the entire processing time so that the image signal can be processed without decreasing the frame rate, as described in US Unexamined Patent Publication No. US2007-230779A.